


Something So Strong

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to a fancy Christmas party, Orlando encounters a stranger with car trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/doylebaby/pic/0007kph9/)

 

**Something So Strong**   


Part One

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart…_

Orlando hummed along with the Christmas songs on the radio on his way to a fancy Christmas party hosted by the German Embassy. 

He looked at the invitation on the seat beside him, courtesy of Dominic, who was the British liaison at the German Embassy and had asked Orlando along.

After Orlando had given his credentials for security reasons, he had received the official invitation and now he was on his way, dressed in a hired tuxedo and a newly bought pristine white shirt and bow tie. 

The last part of his journey took him through a wooded area and with the threat of rain it was even darker than he had expected. 

He stomped on the brakes as a figure suddenly loomed up in front of him, waving his arms. Only now did he see a car sitting beside the road, still half on the road, creating a dangerous hazard in the dim light. 

Orlando rolled down his window. “Fucking hell, man, I almost didn’t see you there.”

The man bent over to look through the window. “I’m sorry,” he said with a light accent Orlando didn’t recognize immediately. “I was a little desperate for someone to stop. Very few cars seem to travel this way.”

“What’s the problem?” Orlando enquired, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car. He couldn’t help but notice the man was quite handsome.

“I have a flat tyre and no tools to repair… And my mobile doesn’t have a signal here.” The man shrugged a bit uncomfortably. “I don’t want to leave the car here; unlike you someone else might not see it in time.”

Orlando sighed. “I do have tools in the boot of my car, as long as you have a spare tyre…” Then he looked down at himself. “Although I’m not exactly dressed to change tires.”

The man looked him up and down. “You’re on your way to a party.” It wasn’t a question. “I… uh… I don’t know exactly what to do, usually my chauffeur does this kind of thing, but if you can tell me what to do?” 

At the same moment it started to rain and Orlando groaned. “Do you happen to have an umbrella?” 

The man shook his head. “No, I am sorry. My chauffeur called in sick and I have an important engagement, so it was a bit of a panic before I left” he looked at his watch. “I’m expected in about two hours-” His voice halted at the sight of Orlando bent over and rummaging in the boot of his car. 

Orlando reappeared again with the jack and other tools he might need. “A Christmas party?” he asked. 

The man nodded. “Yes, I would have called a taxi and a garage if I’d had a signal on my mobile.” 

Realizing he hadn’t given that a go yet, Orlando pulled out his own mobile, but after a few seconds he shook his head. “Must be the hills, I’m not getting a signal either. I guess we’re stuck here until that tyre is changed.”

It was starting to rain harder now and Orlando brushed the water droplets off his jacket. “The dry-cleaners are going to be pleased,” he sighed. 

“I’m sorry for inconveniencing you. My name is Eric, Eric Bana. I will gladly pay that bill for you, it’s my fault you’re getting wet.” 

Orlando shook his wet curls out of his eyes. “Thanks, Eric, I’m Orlando. It’s not your fault it’s raining, or that you broke down where there’s no mobile signal,” he shrugged. “I’ll get the tyre changed, you sit in my car, no sense both of us getting soaked.”

 

Despite Eric’s protests, Orlando was adamant and Eric walked around the car. He noticed the invitation lying on the passenger’s seat and picked it up before sitting down, and, after a quick look, he put the invitation on the dashboard. 

Eric’s gaze focused on the young man outside, efficiently changing the flat tyre, but getting soaked through and through, his suit now plastered to his body. 

Although he felt sorry for the man, Eric couldn’t help feasting his eyes on the delightful view. 

 

Wiping his forearm across his face, Orlando straightened up. The job was finally done, and then he noticed his clothes and sighed. The tuxedo was a mess, he doubted even the dry cleaners could put this right and his new shirt… He shook his head, totally ruined, as was his night. 

Then the rain stopped.

“Of course, now that I’m finished…” Orlando muttered, gathering his tools and putting everything back in the boot of his car. He grabbed a rag to wipe his dirt and oil smeared hands and looked up when he heard the car door close and Eric came to stand beside him. 

“You can’t go to a party like this,” Eric said with a grimace of regret on his face. 

With a shrug Orlando sighed and gestured at his ruined finery. “No, these are a write-off, that’s for sure.”

“I noticed a bag on the backseat, do you have any dry clothes with you? You can’t stay in these wet clothes, I think you should change if you can.” Eric sounded a little concerned. 

Orlando nodded and opened the back door of the car and pulled the bag closer. “I shouldn’t have got all dressed up already, I should’ve changed at the inn, but I thought I was being smart.” He unzipped the bag and pulled a clean t-shirt and sweater out. 

He wrestled out of his sopping wet tuxedo jacket and with Eric tugging at the sleeves, he managed to get it off. Eric started to fold the jacket neatly.

“Don’t bother.” Orlando grabbed it and threw it on the backseat, and then he unbuttoned his shirt, shivering in the cold as he took it off. Unaware of the dark eyes intently watching his every move, Orlando hastily pulled his shirt and sweater on and instantly felt warmer. 

“You should get out of those wet pants too.” With an innocent expression on his face Eric gestured at Orlando’s trousers which were plastered uncomfortably against his legs. 

Orlando cocked his head and looked at Eric. “Why do I get the impression you like what you see?”

Eric smiled and it lit up his face and Orlando realized _he_ liked what he saw too. “I’m sorry. Yes, I do like what I see, you’re a handsome man, Orlando, but I really don’t want you to get sick because you stopped to help me.” 

Orlando grinned back. “Thanks for the compliment. I’ll change in the car though; I don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” He looked at his watch. “Shouldn’t you be on your way? There’s no point in me hurrying now, but you can still make it to your party. All I need to do is call Dom and tell him not to wait for me.” He sighed in disappointment as he pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms out of his bag.

“Your boyfriend?” Eric asked with a sudden blank look on his face.

Orlando barked out a laugh. “Not a chance. Dom is my best mate, but that’s all he’s ever going to be.” He didn’t see the odd look of relief that passed over Eric’s face at his words.

“Orlando, where are you staying? I’d really like to thank you properly when I have a little more time.” 

Deciding that it would be nice to see Eric under better circumstances, Orlando gave Eric the name of the Inn where he and Dom would be staying. “We’re at The Copper Kettle, leaving again the day after tomorrow.” And as an afterthought, he wrote something down quickly on a notepad he had in the glove box. “This is my mobile number.” He tore the paper off the pad and handed it to Eric.

Eric took the piece of paper and motioned for the notepad. “This is my number. You won’t be able to reach me tonight though, the party is a rather posh affair, can’t go around with ‘Do you think I’m sexy?’ blaring from my pocket.” 

Orlando cackled. “Oh, that would be brilliant!” 

Eric smiled at Orlando’s amusement, and then he reached out and took Orlando’s hand. “I have a feeling we’ll see each other again soon, maybe sooner than you think…” He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Orlando’s lips. “Bye for now.” He walked to his car and after another wave, he drove off. 

Orlando stood watching as Eric drove away and he wondered about the man’s mysterious words ‘ _maybe sooner than you think…_ ’. He shrugged and climbed into the car, quickly changing out of his wet trousers. “God, what I wouldn’t give for a hot shower right now,” he muttered as he started the car. Dom wasn’t going to be pleased at his news.

~ * ~ 

About forty-five minutes later, Orlando pulled into the car park of The Copper Kettle. With a sigh he grabbed his holdall from the backseat and walked into the Inn.

Before he’d set foot inside he was accosted by Dominic. “Orlando, jeez, where have you been?” Then he looked over Orlando’s clothes. “I thought you said you were going to be all ready to go?”

Orlando rolled his eyes and went to check himself in, signing the register and receiving the keys to his room. Then he let himself be dragged to the bar where Dom ordered two pints. When Orlando eyed the pints with raised eyebrows, Dom grinned. “We’re taking a taxi, don’t want to have to hold myself back too much – just enough to stay polite.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to go alone, Dom, I’m sorry.” Orlando felt really bad doing this to his friend. 

Dom plonked the beers on the table and sank down in his chair. “What the… Does this have anything to do with you not being dressed?”

Orlando nodded. “I helped out a guy who had a flat tyre and no mobile signal. It started to rain and my tux and shirt didn’t cope with all the water and grease very well.” 

“Shit,” Dom said in heartfelt regret.

“Yeah, not my idea of fun either.” Orlando nodded and took a healthy swig of his beer. 

“Mister Bloom? Mister Orlando Bloom?” Someone walked inside with a large box and Orlando stood in surprise. “I’m Orlando Bloom,” he said.

The man hurried over. “May I see some identification, please?” he asked and when Orlando pulled out his driver’s license, the man nodded and handed him a paper to sign and then handed over the parcel. 

Orlando sat down with the parcel and looked at Dom in question. “Dom?

Dom shook his head. “Nothing to do with me, mate. Why don’t you open it?”

Wondering who could have sent him something to a place he had just arrived, Orlando removed the paper, exposing a large box with a note attached to it.

 

_Please accept this as a token of my gratitude. Without you I would never have been able to attend the party tonight, and without me your attire wouldn’t have been ruined._

_E.B._

Orlando opened the box and Dom whistled when the protective wrapping was folded back and Orlando pulled out a tuxedo and a dress shirt.

“It looks like Cinderella is going to the ball after all,” Dom laughed.

tbc


	2. Part 2

**Something So Strong  
Part 2**

Once they’d shown their invitations at the gate and had their names crosschecked with those on the guest list, Orlando and Dom’s taxi was allowed on the grounds.

Now they were standing in a long line of limousines, Rolls Royce’s, and other luxurious cars.

Orlando whistled. “Wow, I had no idea it was this high profile,” he remarked as he watched the guests, dressed in expensive suits and evening gowns, walk up the steps to the entrance of the manor where the German Embassy was holding their Christmas party.

Dom shook his head at Orlando’s naivety. “They’re Germans, when they throw a party, you can count on it that everybody who is somebody is invited.” Then he looked over at Orlando and grinned. “And a couple of nobodies as well.”

Orlando poked Dom’s side. “Wanker!” He looked out the window when they started moving again. “Hey, isn’t that…” 

Dom leaned over him to check who Orlando was pointing at and then nodded. “Yep, definitely is her. Told ya, and I bet she’s not the only one you’ll recognize.”

Finally their taxi pulled up in front of the steps and the door was opened by a valet. 

At the entrance they were asked for their invitation once more and after presenting it, welcomed to the party. Inside a waiter immediately offered them a glass of champagne, but before they could take a sip, someone came up to them.

“Herr Monaghan, wilkommen. How are you this evening?” The young man bowed and Dominic talked for a little while with him.

Orlando however, did not pay attention to the conversation; he was listening to the stranger talk. He had heard that accent before…

Dom had ended his conversation and Orlando pulled his jacket sleeve. “Dom? What’s the name of the German Ambassador?”

“It’s Friedrich Schuster, why?” Dom looked a little puzzled.

Orlando shrugged, disappointed that it wasn’t the name he had wanted to hear, like Eric Bana for instance, but that would probably be too much of a coincidence. 

Dom poked him when an answer wasn’t forthcoming. “Come on, man, what’s this all about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. When that guy came up to you, the accent was sort of familiar. I just wondered if it was the Ambassador I helped out this afternoon.”

Dom snorted. “I’m quite sure the Ambassador would’ve travelled with a chauffeur and probably a couple of security people. He would _not_ have been all by his lonesome waiting for you to save the day.”

Orlando shrugged again, a little embarrassed this time. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It was a stupid thought.”

Walking into the large reception room, they could see a chamber orchestra was playing soft background music and against one wall were tables laden with food. 

Dom made a beeline for the tables and started loading his plate, before addressing Orlando’s remark. “He’s made quite an impression on you, hasn’t he?” 

Orlando pretended he hadn’t heard Dom’s question, until his friend bumped his shoulder. “Yeah, alright, I admit that he did, but I’ll probably never even see him again.”

_‘I have a feeling we will see each other soon, maybe sooner than you think…’_

Eric’s words played through Orlando’s head though and he wished he had asked Eric what he meant, but at the time all he could think of was a hot shower. 

If the man hadn’t already told him he wouldn’t have his mobile on this evening, Orlando would have tried calling him, find out when he would see him again. Party or no party!

“Let’s grab a seat,” Dom was apparently hungry and Orlando nodded and followed him. When they sat, Dom looked at Orlando and suddenly asked. “Why did you think it was the Ambassador? There are more Germans working at the Embassy and quite a few of them would attend the party tonight.” 

Orlando sighed. “I don’t know to be honest, Dom. I guess I assumed that a ‘common’ employee, I mean someone like you and me, wouldn’t be able to afford this stuff.” He waved at his attire. “It’s a lot better looking than the tux I had rented, you know.”

Dom had just put a prawn in his mouth and now he pointed his fork at Orlando and nodded his head. “You’ve got a point there,” he agreed. “Have you considered though that there are quite a few Estates in this neck of the wood and that maybe he is a guest somewhere else?”

“Yeah, I had thought of that, until I heard that German friend of yours speak… Oh well, let’s forget about him tonight and enjoy the party.” Orlando couldn’t quite hide his disappointment though.

Dom was just about to comment on that when someone appeared on the stairs and the orchestra ended the music.

“Oh here is the Ambassador, he’s probably going to give a speech,” Dom sighed. “Better get ourselves another drink.” He waved a waiter over.

Orlando took a good look at the man, but he didn’t look at all like Eric, he was blond and at least ten years older. 

The Ambassador held up a hand and it slowly quieted down.

“Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, herzlich wilkommen. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Christmas Party. This evening will surely strengthen the bond with our British friends. Ladies and gentlemen, before I let you enjoy the food, music, and the company it is with great honour and pride that I introduce to you Prinz Erich Banadinovich.”

Another man appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down, joining the Ambassador.

“The Prince has decided to… ”

Orlando had looked up at the mentioning of the Prince’s name and gasped as he saw who walked down the stairs. “Bloody hell,” he breathed. “That’s Eric!”

Dom, who hadn’t been paying attention, looked at Orlando and then at the two men on the stairs, where the Ambassador was still speaking. “Are you saying… that _he_ is your Mystery Man?” Dom seemed almost speechless.

“Well technically I knew his name… sort of,” Orlando objected to the mystery man part. “This is so _not_ what I expected. There’s no way now that we…” He slumped in his seat as reality sank in:

Eric was a Prince! 

Orlando hadn’t noticed that someone had approached their table, until the loud whispers around him made him look up and he looked straight into Eric’s brown eyes. 

“Hello again,” the Prince said.

Startled Orlando jumped up. “Eric… sorry, Your Highness!” He didn’t know whether he should bow or shake Eric’s hand, suddenly so nervous he didn’t know what to do. 

Eric took both Orlando’s hands in his. “Orlando, it’s okay, there’s no need to be formal.” Eric looked at the only free chair at their table. “May I?” he asked Dom.

Dom waved. “Sure, knock yourself out, mate!” he said rather brazenly. 

Eric grinned and sat down, motioning for Orlando to do the same. They still had a lot of attention from the other guests but when the orchestra started to play again at a sign from the Ambassador, people were soon distracted.

“How are you?” Eric asked Orlando softly. 

Orlando bit his lip, how was he supposed to answer that? Shocked? Disappointed? Confused? He wasn’t exactly sure himself, so he shrugged. “I don’t really know, Er… uhm Prince Eric.”

Still holding Orlando’s hand, Eric squeezed it in reassurance. “Eric. Just Eric will do. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be straightforward with you this afternoon. Although I doubt you would have believed me if I had been.”

“I-I don’t know. Does it matter?” Orlando had no idea what he was supposed to think of all this. He did know one thing though, any chance of getting to know Eric better – in more ways than one – were pretty much non-existent now.

“Yes, it does matter, because I would really like to get to know you better…” Eric moved closer. “…in more ways than one.”

Orlando’s eyes widened. “Why? Really, I don’t understand. You’re a Prince, doesn’t that come with certain… restrictions?”

Eric nodded. “Yes, usually, but my case is somewhat different. I’m a descendant from German Royalty but my title ‘Prince’ is more for show than anything else, Germany is a Republic as you know.” Eric looked at Orlando in question and Orlando nodded. “That means that standards are slightly different for me then they would have been with an active Royal family.”

Orlando took a deep breath to let things sink in, and then he looked up at Eric. “So you want to get to know me better?”

As if on cue a waiter appeared beside Eric with a tray of champagne and Eric took two glasses, handing one to Orlando.

Eric nodded. “I do, starting right now!” He clinked his glass with Orlando’s and after taking a sip from it, took Orlando’s glass and put both back on the table. “Would you like to dance?” He held out a hand to Orlando. 

Orlando took Eric’s hand. “Are you sure?” he asked, looking at the dance floor where quite a few couples were already dancing, not one of them a same sex couple though. 

“Absolutely,” Eric smiled and pulled Orlando along with him until they reached the dance floor and he took Orlando in his arms. 

There were a few looks and whispers but Orlando didn’t notice. It felt right from the first moment, to be in Eric’s arms like this and they danced to the music with eyes only for each other. 

“I haven’t thanked you properly yet,” Orlando murmured, looking up into Eric’s eyes. “For this awesome suit, I mean,” he added.

“You will have plenty of time to thank me later,” Eric said with a smile and whirled him around the dance floor.

~ * ~ 

“Oh yes, Orlando,” Eric moaned as he slid into the tight passage of the man beneath him.

Orlando’s legs wrapped around Eric’s waist and he smiled up at him. “You’re quite a dancer,” he panted as Eric thrust into him. 

“So… are you…” Eric gasped as he pushed deep into Orlando, their bodies performing a passionate dance of a different kind. 

“I’m close,” Orlando murmured and Eric took hold of his shaft between them and shortly after Orlando cried out Eric’s name as his seed spilled over Eric’s hand and his belly. 

He reached for Eric, putting a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. “Come for me, Eric,” he whispered. 

Eric nodded and came with a loud groan, before slowly sinking down on Orlando. Their lips found each other in a long kiss.

 

“I felt such a strong connection with you when we met,” Eric admitted as they lay in each other’s arms. “Something so strong that I had to make sure we would meet again.”

Orlando turned over and snuggled close against Eric’s side. “I had that feeling too, which is why, when I found out you’re a prince… I didn’t think we could be together...”

Eric pressed a kiss to the dark curls. “I hope I’ve been able to show that we can.”

Orlando wiggled and smiled. “You certainly have. I think I should thank you some more…” 

“Good idea,” Eric agreed and pulled Orlando on top of him.

The End


End file.
